1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for processing fresh garlic to render it odorless after consumption and to provide for its long term preservation, and more particularly, to a process which uses a rapid internal thermal energy build up, such as microwave energy, to rupture the microcapsules of aromatic oils contained within cloves of garlic without cooking the clove or varying its freshness and texture substantially.
2. Description of Background Art
Garlic has been used for food for a long time for the purposes of nutrition, medical use, flavoring, etc. However, the range of its utilization for food has been somewhat limited because of its strong odor and such odor""s lasting effects on those who consume the garlic. Various methods are listed in the art to remove odor from garlic. In general, some of the attempts and methods can be characterized in different groups. One group acts by removing garlic odor constituents by treatment using enzymes or agents. This can be accomplished with a fermentation product as per JP 2894/1960; JP 14,392/1963; and JP 27,308/1967; treatment using agents such as pyroligneous acid as per JP 19,936/1975; an aqueous solution of acetic acid as per JP 130,455/1978; phytic acid and silic acid sol as per JP 29,265/1982; and a menthol containing solution as per JP 13,964/1989, etc. Another group acts by forcibly removing garlic odor constituents by treating garlic water extract with resins, active carbon or steam as per JP 210,864/1984 and JP 100,259/1987, including extraction with alcohol and the like, etc. Still another group comprises deodorizing garlic by inactivating allinase, an enzyme involved in the formation of garlic odor, by heat inactivating the enzyme with a hot blast of gas as per JP 77,560/1975; steam cooking as per JP 198,065/1982; boiling as per JP 115,947/1967 and JP 12,658/1966; treatment using oil at a high temperature as per JP 28,658/1973; baking as per JP 265,862/1989; and electromagnetic wave heating as per JP 18,568/1973, JP 48,862/1974 and JP 64,762/1981, etc.
The invention pertains to a process to render garlic nonoffensive after it has been eaten. Garlic is composed of many tiny micrograms or capsules containing the aromatic oils causing such odors. Presently, the odors are produced by garlic, even after cooking and eating, because all of the tiny micrograms of garlic have not been ruptured and thus do not allow neutralization of the oils either by cooking and/or digestion.
The process includes the rapid internal heating of the microcapsules of the garlic cloves until they burst. The process causes the rupture of all of the micrograms by a preprocessing step accomplished by microwaving peeled cloves of fresh garlic in a liquid. The garlic cloves are microwaved until all of the micrograms have burst but not to the extent they are cooked and changed in texture or that the aromatic oils are lost.
The liquid can be any of the group of water, any soluble oil, lemon juice or vinegar. Any type of consumable salt can also be added to the liquid prior to or after microwaving for adjusting the taste or as a preservative. The microwaving or rapid thermal heating is believed to internally burst the micrograms by the rapid expansion of the oils and other liquids from the inside thereby allowing their rapid digestion and no lingering odors.
Alternatively, a processing liquid can be added to fresh garlic cloves for a specific period of time before processing such that it may be absorbed in the garlic cloves to a desired extent.
Alternatively, the processing liquid can be poured off and new or different liquids form the group of water, soluble oil, lemon juice or vinegar used to replace the processing liquid as a storage liquid.
Alternatively, the fresh garlic cloves can be minced or chopped prior to or after processing.
The garlic processed by this method is best used the same way fresh garlic is used. Processed in a liquid and salted the fresh garlic exhibits extended shelf life.
These and other objects, aspects and features of the invention will be more clearly understood and better described when the following detailed description is read.
In general the process of the invention includes the steps of providing fresh garlic in bulbs or other similar forms having a plurality of cloves containing a multitude of micrograms enclosing the aromatic oils of the garlic, rapidly heating the micrograms from the inside by the absorption of thermal energy from a source until they burst, and discontinuing the thermal energy from the source immediately after the micrograms burst so as to preserve the freshness and texture of the garlic. The source of the thermal energy is preferably a microwave energy source, such a conventional microwave oven that heats by absorption of the microwave radiation from the inside out. This type of source is easy to control and can be turned off quickly once the micrograins have burst so that no unnecessary additional cooking takes place. The invention uses the microwave energy to quickly burst the micrograms by expanding moisture in them until they open releasing the aromatic oils but in controllable amounts so that the garlic does not cook or lose its fresh texture. To this end, several samples were prepared by the inventive process: